Talk:Oona/@comment-76.118.64.106-20120703115637
To make up for everything I've done, I'm making a story, of..um ( I don't know what to say ) I'm just gonna make a story. :) Nonny and the MLP'S * gasp * This story begins in PonyVille, at in Twilight's " tree " house, the ponies were looking for something to do, all 6 ponies finished EVERYTHING on there To-Do Lists Twilight's Library Twilight; What do u suppose we do Pinkie; We could....HA- RainbowDash; NO! No more PARTIES Rarity; Yes, I agree with rainbow, we've had about a thousand- RainbowDash; No, a million Rarity; a million parties in the whole month Pinkie; Oh :( Applejack; Twi, can u find a spell that can get us SOMETHING to do Twilight; I guess 5 hours past, and the ponies still didn't find any spell Fluttershy; um...how about this one Twilight; I guess it'll work RainbowDash; Let's try it! Twilight read the spell over twice and performed it, there was a HUGE, flash and found them selves on a sidewalk Twilight; What happened RainbowDash; That....was.....AWESOME, can we do it again?! Suddenly, Twilight and Rainnow heard a piercing scream coming from Rarity Twilight; RARITY, what is it! Rarity; My hooves, there gone! All I have is this tail, with my cutie mark on it Applejack; Where are we?! Twilight; I don't know, nothing in my library says anything about this place. Pinkie; Hey girls! I think we're underwater too! Rarity; But we can breath perfectly Applejack; Maybe we're fish Twilight; With....human bodies RainbowDash; Wat are humans? Twilight; I'll explain later, let's go inside this house, looks like no ones in it Applejack; let's go inside through the windows, just to be safe The 6 GUPPIES swim inside a really high window, and it leads into a window, with sea green walls, a king sized bed, a walk in closet filled with tops, jackets, and boxes of books, there's a flat-screen TV with 3 green, light-green, and dark-green beanbags, there's also a desk with scattered papers and a picture of 6 guppies altogether above the desk Inside the room Twilight; Woah.... RainbowDash; This room's AMAZING! Pinkie; These beanbags are comfy Applejack; I know the- Just as applejack was finishing her sentence, there was a voice coming from downstairs Voice; MOM! I'm home Other Voice; How was the movie Voice; Um, good I guess, but Molly kept crying through it Other Voice; Oh, I'm making cookies, u want some Voice; Maybe later, I'm going up to my room Other Voice; Ok UpStairs Twilight; Hide! Rarity; Where! Applejack; In the closet! The 6 guppies hide in the closet, right after they close the closet door, the bedroom door opens Voice; Ugh, what a day Then they here his/her phone ringing Voice; Hello?....No....Fine, u can come over.....no.....your gonna have to make it yourself, I finished mine....See ya at 3:00, bye Then the closet door starts to slowly open and they come face-to-face with.....Nonny Hope u liked it! I'm sorry for everything, i hope u guys accept my apology, and let me join the wiki " family " :) deema17